


the way that you want me to

by cryromantic



Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Game Any Route, Vaginal Fingering, sometimes you move to a tiny mountain village and fall in love with with a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryromantic/pseuds/cryromantic
Summary: Balthus has a thought.Something rough but not entirely unpleasant brushed over the soft skin of her hand. His stubble, she realized. Something she never thought she would care to feel before she fell for Balthus. Then again, there were many things Lytsithea never considered before Balthus.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948111
Kudos: 18





	the way that you want me to

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they're neat. This is taking place sometime after their ending. Any route.

Water sloshed to the floor, distinguishing some of the candles she had placed there. Lysithea rolled her eyes, why did she even bother? Every single time she attempted something remotely romantic, he found a way to put his foot in it.

Lysithea sat curled in the middle of the tub, waiting for Balthus to settle in behind her. He made peculiar sounds as he moved this way and that. Trying to force himself into a comfortable position, presumably.

It occurred to her—not for the first time—that Balthus was too big. The man was a behemoth compared to most people, let alone her tiny self. It was comical when they stood together.

She wouldn't trade it for anything. It gave her a little thrill when people swiveled their heads to look at them.

More water vacated the tub and Lysithea impatiently pushed at his knee. The sound he made was that of a peeved wyvern, but Balthus obediently sat. He spread his legs for her so that she could lean against him. Lysithea’s body sagged into his. Her head comfortably cushioned upon his wide chest. It was beginning to turn a little pillowy, though she would never dream of mentioning It to him.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep the soothing scent of the lavender oil. It lifted from the surface of the water, cocooning her senses. This is what she needed after such a long week. Even living isolated, like they did, held its stresses. Balthus helped. The bath helped more. Her worries drained away, lost to their tiny sea.

Balthus began to knead at her. She moaned lightly as he worked at a particularly tight patch of muscle around her shoulder.

“You forced me in this bucket with you and you’re falling asleep on me, huh?” he chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest that jostled her frame. His breath was hot in her ear. Balthus swept her hair from her shoulder, exposing her pale neck to his eyes. To his lips. “Little Lady, are you listening?” 

“I am  _ resting, _ ” she groused, reaching up to blindly pat at his cheek. He snorted amusedly, catching her wrist with his large hand.

Something rough but not entirely unpleasant brushed over the soft skin of her hand. His stubble, she realized. Something she never thought she would care to feel before she fell for Balthus. Then again, there were many things Lytsithea never considered before Balthus.

His rough-but-tender kisses continued. “Maybe I oughta excite ya some,” he mused, ghosting his lips down her forearm.

Humming noncommittally, Lysithea pulled her wrist from his grasp. “What do you propose?” she asked, although she was already certain of the answer. Large hands settled on her sides beneath the water and she bit the inside of her cheek.

“You’ll like it,” he said, brushing the wide pads of his thumbs against the underside of her breasts. 

Lysithea mumbled some sort of sound of agreeance; she lifted her arms to rest them on the rim of the tub, giving him space. Balthus murmured his thanks and slowly circled her puffy, pink nipples with his fingers. They hardened to peaks under his firm touch. Lysithea sighed. It was good, just not the exciting sexual escapade she was promised. 

He continued his ministrations, working her nipples and massaging her breasts. Bit by bit, Lysithea came undone. 

“More,” she demanded, arching into his touch.

Balthus complied so quickly she thought he might dislocate his arm. Again. He plunged his hand into the water to rest against her mound, teasing her until she bit out an order to continue. 

Lysithea gasped as he ground the heel of his palm against her. This was good too. It wasn’t enough. She lifted her hips, pressing against his hand. Lysithea breathed deep and forced her muscles to clench. She cursed under her breath as she continued to clench around nothing. There was a throb deep inside that she couldn't satisfy alone.

“Balthus,” she groaned, “hurry up.”

Ever the comedian, Balthus only moved his hand down to lay flat against her folds. “This what you want?” he teased. Balthus blew in her ear and Lysithea shuddered.

Molasses coated her throat and she swallowed thickly before nodding. Balthus spread her open then, dipping a thick finger in to tease against her entrance. Lysithea tipped her head back against his chest.

“Please,” she said, her voice sounded as if it belonged to someone else. Deep and heavy as steel 

Whether it was a mercy or torture she wasn’t sure, but she cried out as Balthus pressed the tip of his finger inside. He began a steady rhythm, working himself deeper and deeper in mimicry of their usual coupling. The quick movements of his arm disturbed even more of the water. It spilled over the sides, drenching the floor below 

Something prodded at her backside and Lysithea gripped the tub’s rim so tight her fingers ached. Some savage, untamed part of her desperately wanted to push Balthus’s fingers out. To turn around and work herself down on him. She wanted to hear his guttural sounds of ecstasy. To hold them close, satisfied with the knowledge that  _ she  _ had been the cause of his mindless pleasure.

_ Would he enjoy that? _

Amid her fantasy, Balthus circled her clit and Lysithea saw white as she flew closer to the precipice. She moved erratically against him. Harder and faster and entirely unrefined. His other arm encircled her waist and Balthus pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Let go now, Little Lady.”

“Oh!” she cried, tumbling suddenly over the edge. Her completion crashed through her body, strong as a wave. Balthus was relentless. Playing with her until she was nearly begging for him to stop.

She came back to herself slowly. Her vision still swam even as Balthus pulled his hand free. Lysithea felt as if she could float into the sky even though her arms were rather lead-like at the moment. Absently, she patted Balthus’s knee and he chuckled.

“Awake now?” he asked. His hands resumed their ceaseless exploration of her torso. “You know, if you’re up to it, I got another idea for ya.”

Balthus hugged her to his torso and she felt him still pressing incessantly against her. 

“I suppose,” she answered. Lysithea undertook the laborious task of turning, disturbing their poor bath even more.


End file.
